Please Stay the Night
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: One-Shot taking place after the Death's of Squad Levi (might contain some spoilers) Eren knew he should be spending time enjoying his final days of freedom with the Recon Corps, but instead he finds himself outside the door of humanity's strongest soldier trying to console him to tell him the nightmares that plague both of their minds when the lights go out. ErenXLevi


**My first contribution to the SNK fandom, and it's a sad and cheesy LeviXEren one-shot... well I hope it entertains you.**

**May contain some spoilers **

**One-Shot: Takes place after the Death's of all of the members of Squad Levi (R.I.P.) and before the time when Eren learns that Annie is a Titan. This is what I believe happened in-between or what I think should have happened in-between.**

_Please Stay the Night_

Eren should be enjoying his last few days being a Recon Corps soldier, he should be out training with his friends that he has made over the short amount of time he's been here, he should be out training and riding horses with Mikasa and Armin to get his mind of the thoughts that derive him from sleep, but instead he finds himself walking to the room of Humanities most short (sized) tempered man, Levi Heichou. Eren knew something was wrong with him seeing as he did not attend the funeral for all of the soldiers who had died. Commander Erwin said that Levi never came to watch the funerals, but he also said that Levi never stayed so secluded after a mission for so long. Eren knew what was really plaguing Levi's mind because it has been plaguing his for just as long.

Eren has tried to walk into Levi's room for the past hour, but always thinks best of it in the end and turns around before he even reaches the hallway. Eren forces himself down the hallway now, he has to tell Levi what he has been thinking now or else he knew he would never be able to do it so he found himself finally standing in front of Levi's room, hand poised to knock but frozen in place. Questions began to torment his mind, making him question his real purpose for being here. Eren felt that he couldn't do anything as he stood there starring at the door, a part of him hoping that he would just knock already, another hoping he would turn and walk away avoiding this conversation entirely. These thoughts stopped coming when he heard voices from down the hall.

"It's all his damned fault!" One of them yelled towards the other male. Eren didn't know these recruits very well, but from what he hears- no heard from Petra, that these two soldier think they are better than those who are in charge and they complain about every mission they have ever gone on talking about the stupidity of the higher ranking officers. Eren tuned in to the conversation.

"I know, that midget is such a goody idiot, how the hell can you lose all of those people, they were the hope for this God forsaken world and being the damned idiot he was, he let them all die." Eren felt his blood run cold.

"That heartless bastard, I bet he doesn't even care about his subordinates. I also bet you he was having sex with that one girl- what was her name? Penny? Perra? Who gives a crap, only reason she was moved up was because of the stupid idiot." The first guy started talking again. Eren could feel his inner Titan rage.

"Probably right, stupid bastard, I bet you he's laughing in his room right now celebrating the fact that he has less people to worry about. Who do you think the new Penny Slut's gonna be?"

"PETRA!" Eren shouted down the hall not even trying to keep his anger in check now, not caring who heard. "Her name was Petra and she was no slut, and all of those people on Levi Heichou's squad, Gunter, Auruo, and Erd Gin... all of them belonged on that team because of their skill, something people like you lack! How dare you trash their name's after all they've done for humanity?!" Eren raged.

"All they've done? Have you looked around recently at all the blood shed?" The first guy asked Eren with a snicker.

"More blood would have been shed without Levi Heichou's instructions, even more without Commander Erwin's instructions! Have you stopped and thanked them because you are alive due to their expertise? I doubt it. How about we put you in that position of power and see you deal with the death's that you could have tried to prevent! They take on a weight that none of us will ever know and you go around trashing it like last week's shit!" Eren stated.

"Look who's talking, the Titan ass wipe." The second guy said with a snicker at Eren as he tried to defend Levi and the Recon Corps. "You were given power too and look at all the people who died because of you and you're lame ass power. Have you looked in a mirror lately, have you seen the monster you've become. You are a freak of nature that couldn't even beat out his own kind to save some measly humans and you're talking to us about justice and about how we can't deal with the deaths that we would let happen? I'll tell you this, with us in charge no one would di-"

"That is utter bullshit. This freak of nature could easily kick you're sorry asses and I would help the brat." A monotone voice said from the door behind Eren. Eren turned around shocked, the first time Levi came out of his room since the exposition was to defend him? "Listen here you shitty children, you know shit about what's really going on in this world and you know shit about what you're saying to Eren here. So I suggest you leave before you are meet with the most severe punishments I can think of." Eren was still in shock to notice that Levi was standing on a cast. This was when Eren learned Levi broke his leg, but how?

"Heichou, you shouldn't be standing on that!" Eren said pointing to Levi's broken leg. Levi shrugged him off as he glared down at the to men before turning around, going to reenter his room, Eren on his tail, that's when they heard the laughter coming from the two men.

"I think we've found the knew whore." The second guy said nudging the first. Eren didn't see him move, but suddenly Levi was right up in front of the two men, he had a knife pulled out from his cast and was pointing it at the second man's neck. "Haha... he's bluffing."

Levi pushed the knife slightly into move of his neck seeing some blood drip down it. He began to 'tsk' to the man. "Shit, you're right, I can't do it..." He then looked the man in the eyes as he said, "I don't have the cleaning supplies to whip off your blood... but titans do. How about I just leave the two of you without horses the next time we go out on an expedition... we could always use a distraction." He said seriously. The man in front of him now really looked scared and Eren noticed the slight wince in Levi's features so he stepped in.

"He's done the same to me once knowing that, I'd say he'd do the same to you, now run before you piss yourselves right outside his door, I know you don't want to piss him off more by doing that." With that the two men high-tailed it in the other direction. Eren put Levi's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk back towards his room.

"What are you doing you shitty brat?" Levi asked in his usual tone. Eren realized what he was doing and became slightly defensive of his decision.

"Well I saw that you're leg was broken, and moving that much on it can't be good! You should want to heal faster don't you? And why do you carry a knife in your boot? Wait I- eh I shouldn't question you Levi Heichou, but I think that you should take it easy." Eren said looking everywhere but at Levi.

"Thanks shitty brat." Levi said after a moment of silence when they were standing outside his door. "Good to know someone still cares." He said as he walked into his room, leaving the door open. "What the hell are you doing, get your ass in here, weren't you gonna knock less than a minute ago? I heard your gargantuan footsteps outside trying to approach my door all day and it's really annoying shitty brat, get inside." Eren did as Levi ordered and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. Eren looked around quickly, it was the cleanest room in the entire castle by far, there was no doubt about that, it had it's own private bathroom, a desk and a bed, but nothing like what Eren's room looked like. There were no homey touches in his room at all. "What do you want?" Levi almost hissed out as he sat back down on his bed.

"Um... well you see..."

"Just go out and damn say it." Levi said pissed.

"You haven't gone to visit their graves yet have you?" Eren blurted out not needing to specify who 'they' were. Levi looked at the ground and said nothing. "I think I know how you must be feeling sir, I mean right now you might be thinking that if only you did something different, you could have saved them, that you could have brought them all back with you, but it wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine. I should have turned back then, I should have been the one to fight the female titan, I should have been the one to go after her and let them go free. If I had just gone and tried to take her down, things might have been different, you know? I might have been able to stop her from going after all of the people she went after and killed. If I would have sacrificed myself I would have been able to give you guys the key, and you would have been able to go and find out the secret to the titans, you guys could have had a future fighting for your freedom." Eren went rambling on, blaming himself for the deaths of all of these soldiers and for the death's of Squad Levi. He didn't notice how Levi walked in front of him before he felt his hand smack him across the face.

"Shut it you shitty brat." He said glaring daggers at Eren. After a moment of silence, Levi whispered something that Eren strained to hear. "How many people have told you you're to blame?"

"No one, although they should be saying it, I mean it's only right-"

"How many?" Levi asked more viciously. Eren lowered his head slightly.

"I over heard some older recruits talking, although they're not much bigger than I am, the way they think is very wise and I can tell you that they're right-" Eren began to protest just to be cut off by a furious Levi. Eren was scared beyond belief.

"Do you know their names?" Levi asked as he began to stalk towards the door.

"No."

"Could you identify them?"

"Maybe, I don't know-"

"That's good enough, I'm going to put these soldiers in their place." Levi said mumbling swears as he went, barely limping towards the door in a fuss. Eren took this moment to try and coax Levi into calming down.

"Heichou, they did nothing wrong! Please sit down, you'll hurt your leg! You don't need to deal with this, you're being to rash!"

"Too rash?" Levi asked hand dangling very close to the door knob. He spun around to stare Eren straight in the eyes. "I'm not the idiotic brat that beliefs what everyone says. You know what would have happened if you had turned into a fucking titan when you wanted to or when you thought would have been better? Let me tell you, because I know my squad. They would have gone right after your sorry little ass to try and help you, but you would have easily been over powered by that skank and let's face it, once she had you, she would have eliminated my squad any how because they were trying to save your ass. So I would have been left with no one, but instead I was left with your sorry little ass." He growled out. Eren looked down ashamed of himself.

"You know..." He mumbled still looking at the ground. "If you didn't want to deal with my sorry little ass, you should have left me to die in that courtroom." He said as he tried to walk out of Levi's courters with his head held high, but Levi could see the distress the words had caused him.

Muttering a swear underneath his breath he didn't even turn around when he said, "Wait." Levi could hear Eren stop walking. He walked over to his bed and grabbed something from under the pillow that Eren didn't see. Intrigued Eren turned slightly more to face Levi. He threw something at Eren, which he barely catches, before speaking again. "You wanted to know why I haven't visited them, this is why." Eren looked down in his hands to find a bundle of four recon corps arm bands in his hand.

"Petra's, Gunters, Erd Gin's and Auruo's." Levi said saying their names for the first time since their deaths. "It proves to me that they're still alive, that's why I don't need to see the sorry ass excuses of graves." He said as he when to sit on his bed, wincing slightly as he turned his leg at a slightly uncomfortable angle. He watched Eren look down at the patches, his emotions so easy to read. First came disbelief, then sorrow, then longing, Levi could se it all through his face and the way his hands began to clench the fabric as if the last remaining part of their soul's were in the fabric.

"You know..." Eren said as he went to sit next to Levi on his bed (without any protests from Levi). Eren held the patches out to Levi as if they were gold. "People say you're heartless, but you're actually one of the most caring people I know." Levi said nothing as he grabbed the patches back from Eren, looking down on them with clouded over eyes. Eren stayed beside Levi for support. A few minutes later, they heard the bell chime for lights out. Eren went up to leave, but he felt the slight panic that came from Levi rather than saw it.

"What's wrong...?" Eren asked worried for his commander.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, and the bags underneath Levi's eyes finally registered to Eren.

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Yes I have you ass wipe." Levi tried to argue, but Eren could tell he was lying.

"How long as it been since you got a full night's rest?"

"Last night shit face."

"Heichou?"

"I told you didn't I?"

"Heichou."

"Why the hell are you bothering me you-"

"Rivialle" Levi stopped talking at the use of his full name, no one called him that minus Hanji or someone who was on a suicide mission. Levi slowly raised his head to meet Eren's gaze. He saw the nervousness that was portrayed in his eyes when he used Levi's full, real name. "Tell me." Eren demanded a bit shakily.

Levi opened his mouth, closed it again then finally opened to speak. "Not since _then_." He said tapping the patches against his hand.

"Does it happen to you to?" Eren asked solemnly as he went back to his seated position next to Levi. "Do you have nightmares where you just see them, everyone you've ever really cared about die and you wake up in the middle of the night feeling guiltily about the pounding ache in your chest because you know that you're the one who lived and their the ones who died?"

"No..." He said. "I see worse. I sometimes see the dead asking me questions like if I actually cared about those who died. I see all of them rising up and asking me questions like, 'Did you even stop to shed a tear for us?' 'How long does it take for you to forget a soldier?' 'Do you enjoy using us as treats to feed Titans?' Stuff like that. Then suddenly they'll give me a punishment, and it's usually taking away someone from the living in front of my eyes without me being able to do a thing about it..." He said.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, when he got a glare from Levi he continued. "I've heard that talking about your nightmares makes them go away!" He tried to defend getting a defeated sigh out of Levi.

"They'll drag away the people I care about most. This nightmare has happened on multiple occasions you shitty brat so I can tell you now talking about it won't help." Levi said, but he continued to talk when he saw the encouraging look Eren kept giving him. "Ugh... originally these nightmares revolved around the dead taking away the people I cared about most. These people used to be Hanji and Erwin."

"Used to be...?" Eren asked after a moment of silence looking down at Levi's slouched form.

"Yeah, used to, can you not understand english ass wipe?" Levi asked. Eren blushed embarrassed before looking down at his hands. Levi sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly he said, "It's you now." Eren took a double take.

"It's me?" Eren asked shocked.

"I guess you really don't understand english." Levi said before looking Eren in the eye. "It's you! You're always being dragged off by my dead squad and all of the other soldiers who have died because of my orders, but I wish it would be someone else, anyone else because before they all went to die willingly, but you, no you scream for me, you beg for me to help you and I'm restrained and I can't do anything to save you so I just watch as you're struggling to stay alive, screaming my name hopelessly with your big wussy ass puppy dog eyes and I wake up every night to your screams." He said exasperatingly. He hung his head in his hands and Eren saw the slight shaking of his body before he heard the hoarseness of his voice caused by something Eren never imagined Levi of being capable of doing, crying.

Eren pulled Levi closer to his side shocking Levi slightly as he began to rub comforting circles on his back. "These damn shitty titans take away everything I've ever cared about... I barely have anyone left and I know one day I'm going to wake up morning and I'm going to go and call out for my 'shitty brat' and then its going to hit me that you're heart has stopped beating." He said refusing to look anywhere but the floor.

"How about this..." Eren said as he moved to kneel before Levi so he could look at his distraught face. "I'll make a deal with you, I promise you that my heart will continue to beat long after you have died, and that I will still be here when you are here." Eren said sticking out his pinky finger.

"What the hell is that?" Levi asked causing Eren to flush slightly.

"It's a pinky promise. I did the same thing when I promised Armin that one day I would take him outside these walls when we were kids... I'd like to make one with you now." Eren said. After a moment of silence, Eren went to remove his hand when he felt Levi's pinky latch onto his.

"You better promise to keep this deal you shitty brat or I swear to god I will bring you back from the dead just to kick you're sorry flat ass." Levi said, but Eren smiled knowing that the threat wasn't actually there and that it was just Levi showing affection.

"Alright, I'll start keeping the promise now by staying beside you tonight."

"What?" Levi asked taking a double take as Eren went to remove his recon corps boots and jacket.

"I want you to wake up tomorrow morning seeing that I am still alive and breathing." Eren said as he pulled up a chair and went to sit next to Levi's bed.

"You really don't need to do that-"

"Yes I do." Eren said trying to adjust himself comfortably on the wooden chair. "I have to show you I mean business when I keep this promise." Eren said seriously. After another moment of stunned silence Levi sighed before sliding all the way into the far side of his bed.

"If you're going to sleep pin here, might as well sleep in the bed, I was going to change the sheets tomorrow anyway, plus that chair is as comfortable as a wooden steak up your ass." Eren blushed slightly, nodding his head before going to lie down in the bed. "Turn off the light will you?" Levi asked. Eren did as he said, turning off the light, he rolled over slightly in the bed to see Levi's eyes scrutinizing him in the dark as if he couldn't believe what was actually happening himself.

"Goodnight." Levi said turning away from Eren to face the wall so they were sleeping back to back.

"Goodnight..." Eren said, almost in a whisper before he turned so his back was facing Levi as well. He fell asleep to the steady breathing of Levi.

* * *

Levi woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmare. It was the same dream that has been playing through his mind for so long, it was of Eren screaming for him to save him as he was being pulled to his death by Levi's previous squad members. He could still feel the beating of his heart against his rib cage and he could still hear the screams in his head. He went to go and move his arms to cover his ears, taking in deep breathes to slow down his rapid heart and to clear out his mind. When he removed his hands from his head is when he heard the soft snores of someone behind him. Levi slowly turned in his bed to find that Eren was sleeping there soundly. Levi took a double take as he realized he actually let the shitty little brat that he cared more than he would admit sleep on the same bed as him.

Then the idea's of his nightmares return and a cold fear that Eren isn't actually alive clamps around his heart so that he goes out to reach for Eren. He feels a steady rising and falling of his chest, but that's not good enough for him, he's been in situations when movement was a lie so Levi did what he knew would silence his doubts. He put his hand over where Eren's heart should be and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it's steady beating. Levi rested his head against Eren's back, feeling relief flow through his veins. He stiffened when he heard his name though. "Heichou...?" Eren asked in a half-alseep state. When Levi didn't reply and backed away from Eren, he rolled in the bed so he could face Levi. "Levi...?" He asked when no one answered.

"What is it you brat, waking me up when I'm sleeping?" Levi asked irritated after he resolved to talk to Eren. A small smile broke on Eren's sleepy face as he scooted over towards Levi so he could rest his head on his chest and hug him closer to himself. Levi could feel Eren's steady heart beat against his more rapid one.

"Nothing... it's just good to know your heart is beating too..." Eren said in his half-asleep state, he went up and kissed Levi on the cheek before going to rest his head back on Levi's chest, drifting back of into sleep almost instantly.

"You shitty ass brat, you're not going to remember any of this crap you said to me tonight aren't you?" He asked slightly annoyed at the closeness between the two. When Eren said nothing, Levi sighed draping his arms loosely around Eren's sleeping figure in somewhat of and embrace as he rested is head above Eren's. "You know you do this shitty thing to everyone you meet you bastard." Levi said as he kissed the top of Eren's head, falling asleep with his lips just barely above his head.

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning feeling warmth surrounding his body and someone playing with his hair. He opened his eyes slowly to realize he was sleeping on someone's, no a guy's chest. He could smell the clean scent that was radiating off of this person, so he didn't even need to look up to realize who's chest he was using as a pillow. Eren moved his head slightly causing the person to stop playing with his hair. "Well look at this piece of shit, waking up so late." He heard and Eren tried to hide his flushed face.

"Morning Heichou..." Eren said getting up from the bed trying not to make any eye contact with Levi.

"Closer to good afternoon, shit man how late do you usually sleep?" Levi asked.

"I haven't sleep that late since I was a kid..." Eren said thinking about how his childhood was before the military.

"I see..." Levi said as he looked back down at the sheets. "Well then at least I can truthfully say you slept like the baby I know you are." He said sliding off the bed to walk past Eren with his slight limp.

"You shouldn't be walking on that leg." Eren scolded.

"Alright Mom." Levi said sarcastically as he went around his usual morning schedule without even paying attention to Eren's words. After a moment of silence, Eren finally got the courage to ask his the question he had planned for this morning.

"Did you sleep well... what happened with your nightmares?" Eren asked noticing the slightest hesitation in Levi's usually fluid movements.

"Actually..." Levi remembered that last night he did have a nightmare... but after he woke up knowing Eren was alive he went back into his nightmare landscape, but this time he fought for Eren's life and he was able to save everyone on of his friends by apologizing for his mistakes, and they accepted them. Levi actually woke up with a smile that morning as if he had made peace with his dreams. He looked at Eren's slightly hopeful and concerned face. "I faced it. It's done with." He said simply getting a small smile from Eren.

"That's good to hear." Eren said with a small smile towards Levi.

"How about you, any trouble in the middle of the night?" Levi asked.

"No, I actually slept soundly for the first time in a while also..." Eren said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. Levi now knew that Eren did not remember what had happened before. Levi nodded his head.

"Good, that means I get to whoop your ass into shape during training today and you can't complain about being tired." Levi saw some of Eren's energy drain from his face at this comment. Eren sighed nodding his head as he went to get up.

"I see, I'll be ready for training-"

"Don't be ready for training. Dress up a little fancier you hear? I want to visit them before we begin." Levi said not looking at Eren. Eren was shocked for a moment before going to leave his room, collecting his stuff as he left. "Be back here in 15 minutes or I'll cut off your balls and use them as Titan bait!"

* * *

Eren made it back in 14 minutes, wearing his usual uniform, except his hair was actually brushed, his boots looked shinier and he traded in his dirtier shirt for a pure white button up one. Together Eren and Levi walked to their graves, not saying a word to each other until as they went. They didn't even say anything to each other when they were standing in front of the small temporary gravestones themselves, the only thing separating them from the other gravestones were their names. Eren and Levi spent a good 5 minutes just staring at them before they said or did anything. Suddenly Levi fell to his knees in front of the graves and hastily pulled something out of his pocket as he began to attach something to the tombstones mumbling swears under his breath.

"Heichou what are you doing?" Eren asked worried that he was doing something to the tombstones.

"Shut up you pussy, there's nothing for you to get your panties in a twist over." Levi said as he got up from his knees standing in front of the gravestones again. Eren looked down to see that Levi had attacked their Recon Corps patches to their tombstones, tying them there with some metal cords, probably from the 3D maneuver gear so it would be strong enough to hold the patches through storms. Eren looked over to Levi to see him enter a solute towards the gravestones. "You got me out here in this damn rain to go and say good bye to these idiots, you could at least solute to them with me." Levi hissed out.

"But Heichou, it's not raining(*1*)." Eren said looking at the sun shinning over head before turning to look at Levi again seeing a single tear run down the side of his face. Eren was shocked.

"Hell yeah it's raining you bastard, now solute." He commanded. Eren smiled faintly at Levi as he went to stand next to him, bringing his hand to clench over his heart wile his left hand went to wrap around Levi's shoulders, comforting him. Surprisingly to the both of them, Levi didn't kick Eren or even try to harm him for doing that. Levi finally moved away from the gravestones a minute later. "Let's go ass wipe, this place is to morbid for my tastes." He said walking away, Eren following his every step.

* * *

Eren was an easy character to read. As the two of them walked side by side towards the training camps again, Levi noticed Eren's body tense out of the corner of his eye. He looked to where Eren was just looking and saw some commanding officers who were even older than Levi, but not nearly as highly ranked. Levi frowned slightly before turning back to Eren. "Are those the jackasses who blame you for the death of all of those troops?" Levi asked. Eren said nothing at first. "Are they you brat?" He asked.

"Yes." Eren mumbled under his breath, without a seconds hesitation, Levi turned around and shouted at the officers.

"HEY FUCKERS LISTEN HERE!" He pointed to Eren. "THIS LITTLE BRAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DEATHS OF YOUR FELLOW TROOPS! THEIR DEATH'S WERE BECAUSE OF YOUR LAME ASS FUCKING FIGHTING SKILLS THAT COULD RIVAL THAT OF A FOUR YEAR OLD PUSSY! NOW YOU OPEN YOU EARS UP TO THESE SIMPLE ASS BABY WORDS THAT MY MOUTH WILL SPELL OUT FOR YOU SEEING AS YOUR MINDS ARE JUST AS WELLY DEVELOPED AS YOUR PUNNY ASS DICKS." Levi glared at them as he lower his voice, he slung an arm around Eren's shoulder. "Eren is my pet, and my pet alone to abuse, so if I hear any one of your cock sucking mouth's sprout another child like complaint to this boy, I will personally deal with you and your shit. Understand fuckers?" Levi asked. The men nodded their head clearly nervous as Levi dragged Eren away from the scene. When they turned the corner and were in their own little private section again, Eren spoke.

"Thanks you Heichou, you didn't really have to do that. I could have handled their complaints, I did tell them to put all their faith in me..." Eren said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"No you shit face, I had to do that. Your kindergarden nightmares come from what their telling you, might as well stop that before you wet your bed." Levi said, and after a moment of thought said, "It's Levi by the way," over his shoulder.

"What?" Eren asked slightly taken about.

"Call me Levi, but only when we're alone like now, but when I'm with someone from the military call me Heichou." Levi said again. Eren nodded with a small smile.

"Then call me Eren." He said. Levi turned around, looked Eren up and down once before shaking his head.

"Nah, shitty brat fits you better." He said as he turned around giving Eren a simple wave of goodbye. Eren followed him once more like a lost puppy.

No one really understood what had transpired between the two of them, but as Eren and Levi grew closer together in ways that no one expected, only Hanji was the one to guess of their true relationship. A relationship forged between to broken people who helped heal each other's souls. No matter age, gender or rank, those two would never leave each other's side not until their nightmares have ended, not until the titans have all been eliminated, they were by each other's side until they breathed in their last breath of their lives.

**1) Reference to Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood there, thought it fit**

**Anyway, it's bad how much I want these two to be cannon, sorry for no serious make out scene but you knew I was hopefully hinting towards a gay relationship in the end... oh well I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
